


Little Light of Mine

by nova_blue



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: AU, F/M, humanization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_blue/pseuds/nova_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In the old Archives, instead of finding a lantern, Daniel finds a young woman instead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat playing with the DanielxLantern crackship. So there might be eventual shipping later in the story. >w>

This new place Daniel found himself in was rather dark. All the lights that were here had mysteriously blown out shortly after he had entered this area. And it he seemed he didn't have a fondness for darkness, as he subconsciously began grinding his teeth and began breathing heavily. He hoped he could find a new light source soon.

He had come upon a new room after finding that one of the hallways was blocked by rocks and rubble. This part of the place must have been close to ruin, he thought. Upon opening the door to this new room, he had a strange discovery: there was a person laying unconscious in it!

It was a woman, who, at closer inspection, looked to be the same age as Daniel. She had blonde hair, and had some of the strangest clothes he had seen, at least, from what little he could remember. She wore a yellow dress with a bronze-colored shawl over it. The shawl had some strange attachment to it, like a rope of some sort. Her shoes looked like something to be worn by upper-class women, which was was odd in a crumbling place like this. But strangest of all was her dress; it seemed to be glowing faintly.

After Daniel had walked closer to the woman to examine her, she woke up. Once her eyes-which were like chips of gold, strangely- had settled on him, she hastily got up, only to fall back to the floor on unsteady legs. "Don't worry, I won't harm you." At this, the woman regarding him with a look of curiosity. "Ah, do you have a name?" A slit tilt of the head from the woman, "N...n...name?" she repeated, as if she had never spoken before. Her confusion then turned into a look of thought, so exaggerated that Daniel had to suppress a chuckle. "...Lan...tern" she said, a a few minutes of silence.

"Lantern? Well, it's fitting." _Her dress glows like one_ , he thought, " I guess I'll call you that. My name is Daniel." He held out an arm to her, for him to pull her up. Lantern regarded it confusedly, before tentatively placing a hand in his, and slowly, he pulled her off the ground. When she first stood up, Lantern stumbled a bit, as if she wasn't used to standing. Giving a sigh, Daniel simply allowed her to lean on him for the time being. And so, he continued to press on, with this surprise guest in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

The odd pair, an amnesiac man and the woman he had encountered mere minutes earlier, had soon reached another room. This one seemed to be storage for supplies, as there were empty chests and brooms. Not much to find, except for a couple of tinderboxes. They quickly moved on into the next room. This one, however, seemed to be a dead end.

"At least there's something of interest in here." Daniel murmured, pointing towards a table that was up against the back wall. When they walked over to it, they did find something of worth: a note, a three-quarters empty bottle-the contents inside a strange pinkish color, an ink flask with a quill, and a squat bottle of some unknown substance. First, he picked up the letter.

_19th of August, 1839_

_I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this. I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right. God willing, the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible. Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. One last thing, a shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality. I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can. Redeem us both Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits and murder him._

_Your former self,_

_Daniel_

Daniel's mind reeled after reading the note. Alexander of Brennenburg...a shadow following him...his past self...forgetting. Why did he forget in the first place? He stuffed the note inside a satchel he had found earlier. Beside where the note previously was, stood the squat bottle filled with some mysterious liquid. He picked it up and held it to his face, the smell bringing back a word to mind. _Oil_ , he thought.

He felt a presence right behind him, and nearly jumped before realizing it was Lantern. She looked at the bottle he held, as if she wanted it. Daniel was confused by her behavior, but handed it to her anyways. "I don't know what you'd want from a bottle of oil, but-"His sentence was cut off when he saw Lantern raise the bottle to her lips and drink from it. "Lantern, no! You aren't supposed to drink oil!" His shock turned to surprise as she did not suffer any after effects a normal human would have after drinking oil. Instead, the faint glow Lantern gave off seemed to have gotten brighter after she drank it. "She's a lot like a lantern, isn't she." Daniel whispered, half to himself. _Maybe she is one_ , he thought. He didn't think it would be possible, but could inanimate objects actually be given human form?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to skip over some things in the next chapters to speed up the story a bit. Though I'll try not to skip over a lot and do it as sparingly as possible. ouo'


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, where is it?" The Englishman had an exasperated tone in his voice. Daniel and Lantern had come to the Archives, looking for the key to the Wine Cellar. It wasn't in the Laboratory, so logically, it must be here. Daniel wanted to find the key quickly, so they could get out of this place as soon as possible. They kept hearing noises, like hissing growls and unearthly moans; the noises unnerved him. At least this place was rather plentiful in oil and tinderboxes, which allowed them to light up much of the area. It would keep Daniel from collapsing to the ground in a fit from the darkness and horrid noises.

There was a faint noise; what sounded like piano music. Perhaps there was someone else in this desolate place. Or, it could be what was making those strange noises. But despite that possibility, lantern began to walk away, following the music. "Lantern, wait, we have no idea who's making that music." _Or if they are human or not,_ Daniel thought. But she was already quite far away from him, determined to find the source of the music. Giving out a sigh, he began to follow her.

Following the noise, it brought them to another hall, considerably smaller than the previous one they were in. There was a piano in here, but oddly, there was no one playing it. The music faded away shortly after Daniel an Lantern had entered the hall, signifying that whoever had been playing the piano most likely left. "That's strange..." Daniel mused. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned around to see Lantern looking at him. "Key?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. "Oh, right, we should look for the key here too." Turning back around, Daniel checked out their surroundings. There were quite a few places to look in, where to start?

Daniel walked towards an adjacent hallway, to begin their search, Lantern following behind him shortly afterwards. Suddenly, the hall began to tremble, and a loud roar sounded. Daniel froze in place, and Lantern rushed to his side, clutching at his coat, as there was a loud crash outside of this hallway. The two ran out of the hallway, and noticed that there had been a cave in, and rocks blocked the only way out of the current area. They were now trapped.


End file.
